Forbidden Weaknesses
by ChibiAllie12
Summary: A young, but powerful Night Elf is lost in the Jungle of Sholazar. She's being tracked down by the horde, but eventually comes across someone she has a weakness for, who might be able to help her escape. Night Elf/Troll pairing
1. Lost in the Jungle

**Hello everyone. This is my first WoW fanfic, and I hope you all enjoy. This is rated M for obv****i****ous reasons. **

**PLEASE READ: I recently went back and edited all of the chapters. I changed the characters a little, added dialogue, and made a ton of corrections****.**

**I do not own blizzard, duh.**

**-Allie**

* * *

-Forbidden Weaknesses-

Chapter 1- Lost in the Jungle

Small, Elven feet quickly skittered across foreign terrain. Tightly bounded roots growing up from the earth snatched their owner and tripped them continuously. The Night Elf just wanted to get out of this foggy jungle. All she knew was that she was being tracked down by four horde members. She stood still for a moment, and listened.

Her sharp ears caught the snap of a twig about eight feet away, seemingly hiding behind a large, swollen looking tree. She was no longer running, for her lungs were already burning from exhaustion. She drew an arrow from the pouch on her back and strung her long, decorative bow. It creaked under the strain. She brought the bow's curve to shoulder's height and silently backed away, doing well in making no noise. The humidity of the jungle was getting to her. She was breathing heavily and her blue-lavender skin was coated with a thin film of sweat. Her mind was quickly processing her options as she stood, motionless.

She suddenly remembered her companion. The adrenaline must've clouded her thoughts. The huntress removed a colorful whistle from the knife pouch she kept tied around her thigh. She brought the end to her dry lips and took a deep breath. A silent call was sent out over the land, directed to only one creature in the world who could hear it. The huntress sat completely still, waiting for either an attack, or for her companion to join her. Her brow knitted together in angry fear at the thought of her pet being slain.  
"Please don't be dead, my friend." She whispered to herself. Her fists tightened their hold on the bow.

OoOoO

Very nearby, three horde males were discussing battle tactics. A hidden rogue was making his way back to the group after watching the edgy Night Elf.

"She a hunta. I tink she just called a pet. The call was silent though. I neva seen a silent hunta's whistle." The rogue's whispers trailed off. The three other members glanced at each other, but quickly started to discuss again.

"Alright, do any of you remember killing an animal that was connected to her?" A large Tauren questioned with a deep, calming voice. No one answered.

"That means she still has a pet. And if she's so closely bonded with it that she uses a silent whistle, she's most likely a powerful huntress." The others looked at him quietly.

OoOoO

The Night Elf sat down against a tree to rest and wait for her pet to hopefully return. She closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing. Suddenly, a low howl pierced the humid air. Her ears perked up and she listened intently. High pitched whimpers were coming from behind her. She opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings. No movement. She inhaled and stood stiffly, still holding her bow tightly at the ready. She scooted around the tree and crouched, knowing she was being watched. '_Might as well not seem like a threat._' The Elf thought.

She straightened her legs out again and walked cautiously towards the quiet whimpers. She got far enough away that she felt she could call her pet's name.

"Luna! Luna, I'm here." She called while glancing around her. She heard footsteps to the left of her, her ears telling her it was an animal. A sad smile lifted her lips. Kneeling close to the ground, she held her hands out to her pet. The large wolf was taller than her while she was in this position. Luna came closer and opened her mouth in a panting grin. The Elf wrapped her arms around Luna's neck, snuggling with her. They shared silent secrets no one else would ever hear. Their bond was so deep; they could hear each others thoughts. The Elf's people told her many times how unique it is to be so connected to nature. She looked over Luna and ran her fingers through her thick coat; it was lustrous and black as the night sky. She had perfectly long legs, slender but sturdy and eyes a savage yellow with large pupils. But her wolf was a fierce opponent in battle. She was much larger than most wolves, since the Elf raised her since she was a pup. Her size was made up of sheer muscle, but her lengthy legs made her light on her paws.

"_Veya.. You do know of horde nearby, correct?_" The wolf asked her master.

"_Yes, I've been__ running from them for hours. Where have you been?_" She questioned Luna sternly, their silent conversation becoming strained.

"_There is a l__arge horde encampment near__ a__ river,__ they__ captured me and held me__ there__.__ I h__eard your call and c__hewed the ropes, ran away and found you__.__ The__ Horde__ most__ likely t__hought they could use me as bait._" Veya nodded and scratched behind Luna's ears. The wolf growled lowly in appreciation.

"_Are you hurt at all?"_

"_No, I am not. They barely touched me._"

"_Well that's good. They only meant me __harm._" Veya patted the wolf's large head and glanced around. Nothing could be heard, nothing but the tree branches brushing against each other, and the birds cawing noisily. Veya's senses started kicking in when she heard a distant river splashing against a shore. She closed her eyes and listened, feeling Luna's gaze on her face. Casual sounds of a rain forest played out, frogs croaking, large cats growling in play... and people walking.

Her eyes snapped open, and she stood soundlessly. Her gaze instantly went to Luna, who was standing closely to the Elf's trembling legs. Her hand reached down and grabbed some of Luna's fur, transmitting a thought into her head.

"_When I say run, __you run. No excu__ses._"

"_Yes._" The wolf's thoughts came back. Veya looked out past the trees and vegetation, searching for one movement that would queue them to flee. Her luminescent eyes caught what appeared to be a shadowed figure, barely noticeable.

'_A rogue._'

Veya crouched, not taking her eyes off of the unmoving target. She lifted her bow and took aim, for self-defense if needed. The figure shifted slightly, a turn of the head maybe. She couldn't detect any other humanoids in the vicinity; just one stealthy rogue.

"_Luna, d__o you see it?_" Veya touched the wolf's head.

"_The rogue? Yes, barely._"

"_What race? Can you tell?_" The Elf didn't move a muscle.

The wolf paused. "_…Tusks, longs ears,__ and bent body._"

Veya's eyes widened. '_Troll.__.__.'_ She thought. Her heart sped up and she shifted her bow down towards the ground. With a free hand, she wiped the sweat off her brow and took a deep breath.

'_Of course, the one being I know I can't defeat._' Veya's thoughts were mushing together in confusion. She drew a blank on ways to attack, ways to hide, and ways to escape. She looked back up to the silent figure ahead and stared quietly. He moved slightly and seemed to be staring at her right back.

OoOoO

Tye'Jin sat silently, staring at the face of a young Night Elf. Her features got to him the most; she was covered in sweat. Her skin a light lavender color, and white, silvery hair went down her back in wavy streams. She was slim, but had meat on her bones. Her eyes were extremely bright in the dim light of the jungle, being a ghostly periwinkle. She possessed a face with a perfectly defined shape, fair and beautiful. Beside her was a very large, intimidating wolf. Her wolf was jet black, and had fierce, yellow eyes. Both of them were very unique in Tye'Jin's eyes. He had never seen such a beautiful Night Elf, or such an obviously powerful huntress. He could tell she and the wolf were sharing thoughts, maybe even discussing how to attack him. Shifting closer to the tree, he tried to hide himself, even though he was already hidden in the shadows; yet he knew they could see his faded outline.

His comrades had dispersed a while ago, giving him the job of slaying her. They offered help, but Tye'Jin said he'd finish her off anyway.

Which was quite the lie.

The second he saw her blow that silent whistle, he respected her, and decided to inspect her a little more closely. Now he's beginning to realize this could turn ugly quickly.

Suddenly the elf stood and looked straight at him. His eyes widened and he flinched slightly from the sudden eye contact. The Elf's eyes were calm and sincere, while he could feel his face heating up. She took one step forward, lowering her bow and putting the loaded arrow back in her pack. Hooking the bow to her back, she let her arms fall to her sides. He could hear the wolf's low growls from beside her, but they were quickly silenced when she laid her hand on its head. He then heard quiet words spoken in common:

"Are you alone?" She had a voice that sounded like the chiming of bells.

"Yeh, I am." He kept his voice as even as possible. Her luminous eyes scanned the area surrounding them.

"Are you lying?"

Tye'Jin's heart skipped a beat when he heard her voice come out so menacing.

"No. Mah comrades left 'while ago. 'Spected me to finish you off." He looked at her with dull eyes, playing the casual non-caring troll.

"And will you?" She glared harshly. Tye'Jin eyed her carefully and gave her a smirk.

"Naw. Leetle Elves like you deserve respect, not slaughterin'". His heavy accent was becoming more and more apparent and her eyes lit up in fascination.

"Why respect me? Are we not opposing factions?" She crossed her arms and stared at him intently.

"Ya a great hunta, obviously. You and dat wolf have a powerful bond, and I saw ya silent whistle. Nevah seen anyting like dat befoh." Her expression softened only slightly.

"I never thought I'd encounter a Troll that would compliment my hunting skills." She brushed her sweaty hair out of her face, tucking the strands behind her ears. He noticed her ears had four piercings going down them in perfect lines. And now that she was closer, he saw she had small hand-made beads braided into the ends of her locks. He spoke his thoughts aloud:

"Ya admire Trolls?" He mentally kicked himself for asking that. But then saw her eyes widen greatly, and she stomped her foot.

"Ah-no!" She fidgeted and tried to put her hair behind her back, she knew he saw the beads. He chuckled quietly while watching her stress over nothing.

"Da name's Tye'Jin." He leaned to one foot and looked her in the eyes.

"I am Veya." She went completely cool again, but looked at him suspiciously. Why would he tell her his name? They would most likely never meet again.

"Why ya he'uh leetle Elf? Ya know dis place means trouble for ya, right?" He asked.

"Well, I was collecting herbs, when my hippogryph was spooked by a horde member and flew off. So… where are we?" Rubbing his hairless chin, he contemplated exaggerating a bit. He decided against telling her how dangerous it was, she obviously already knew that.

"We're in Sholazar Basin leetle Elf, hottest place in Northrend." He got close to her face and stared at her with very wide eyes. She leaned back slightly and stared at his ivory tusks. Eyeballing the tight, gold bands around each of them and a small urge to touch them rose up in her stomach.

"Then I need to find my hippogryph and leave." She looked down and back up at him with a curious face  
"…Will _you _help me?"

Considering her request, Tye'Jin stretched an upturned palm in her direction.

"If ya pay meh."

Veya snorted. "You can't be serious."

Tye'Jin turned from her and shrugged. "Suit yaself, Elfie."

"Ugh, alright!" With a groan, she reached into a small pouch on her side and looked at him.

"How much?"

The Troll laughed. "Ten gold."

Veya's jaw went slack as she gawked at him. She barely had any money on her, the rest of it was on her mount! "I don't have that much on my person, it's all on my mount."

"Well den… I suppose ya will hafta pay me in different ways." A huge smirk practically took up his whole face. Veya gave him a withering look.

'_This is going to be exhausting…_' Veya thought with a loud sigh. "Lead on."

He turned around and started digging in his packs. Veya stepped closer to him and looked over his shoulder, trying to catch a glance of what he's looking for. He then pulled out a dark, roundish whistle. He placed it to his lips and blew. The call wasn't long. Veya quickly turned her head to the sound of pounding feet.

A huge wolf flew out from in between two trees, and came to a sudden halt in front of Tye'Jin. Its claws dug into the ground and hot clouds flooded from its nostrils. It was pure white, with blue and silver armor covering its body. The Troll was obviously experienced. He looked back at Veya and smirked. He grabbed the wolf's fur on its neck and hopped on its back, holding a hand out to the Elf after getting situated. She studied his hand for a few seconds then glanced at Luna, who was staring at the gigantic white wolf. Veya quickly transmitted her thoughts to Luna.

"_You must follow us. Do you think you can_?"

"_Yes. Do not worry for me."_

Veya turned back to his hand and grabbed hold of it firmly. It was rough, but warm and inviting. He pulled her onto the saddle with ease.

"Elf, Hold onta mah waist." Tye'Jin was secretly excited for this. Veya growled and did as she was told. She looked back at her pet and smiled softly. The wolf gave her a toothy dog's grin. Suddenly she was jerked forward from the wolf's movements. Soon they were traveling through thick vegetation, and dodging tall trees. Luna was keeping up just fine, not even seeming tired after fifteen minutes or so.

"Stay low, if ya can Elf." Tye'Jin said firmly.

"You know, I do have a name." She stated and ducked her head behind his armored shoulders. He shifted and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"..It seems too formal to call ya by ya name." He straightened once again. Veya didn't reply, but looked back at how Luna was doing.

Veya's eyes widened at the sight behind her. Her wolf was being attacked by at least four large cats, a brutal battle between common enemies. She let go of the Troll immediately and ran for her pet, loading her bow with an arrow while dodging plants.

"Luna!" Her voice rang out over the canopy, long after Tye'Jin started running behind the Elf. Veya lifted her bow, and gracefully took a battle stance. Her body was acting on its own, for adrenaline blocked her mind from making decisions. An arrow flew through the air, screaming as it went. It collided with a furred object, straight through its head. One of the cats fell over on its side, motionless. Luna was taking two, and one was rushing straight at Veya. She loaded two arrows, for she had become quite talented at sending more than one arrow through the vital organs of her prey. She let go of the bow's string, sending both arrows directly into the skulls of the cats. They fell silently to the ground. One last cat was clawing at Luna. Veya drew an arrow from her pouch, loaded it against the bow string, and…

A large dagger lodged into the cat's throat. The beast clawed at the wound, but soon collapsed from the lack of oxygen. Veya lowered her weapon with slender eyebrows raised and turned to look behind her. Tye'Jin was standing quietly behind her, holding a dagger in each hand. She gave him an "I'm sorry." look and turned back to Luna. She limped over to the Elf and sat on her haunches. Veya knelt and sat on her knees, then closed her eyes and waited for the soft green lights to glow around her hands. She opened her eyes and started to gently massage Luna's body, healing her wounds. The Elf finished and took out a large rune stone from one of her packs. Her hand hovered over it, then a blue light flashed, and a large portal formed in front of her. Through it she could see Stormwind stables. Luna walked through it without any noise. Veya closed the portal and looked at Tye'Jin.

"Thank you for the help." Veya's gaze felt as if it went straight through him.

"Nice job." He grinned at her and they smiled at each other for a second, until he turned and hopped back on the wolf.

"Come," He said as he sheathed his daggers. "Let's go find your bird thing."

And so she did.


	2. Portals and Newcomers

**I made up a lot of big stuff in this chapter, hope no one flips shit.**

**Please review!**

**-Allie**

* * *

Chapter 2-

Portals and Newcomers

After the two set up their tent, Tye'Jin had left to gather more supplies. Veya sat quietly on a large tree root, twirling strands of her hair with her fingers. She had been sitting there for quite a while, debating whether to move and scrounge for food, or stay and die of boredom. She looked at the ground and stared at nothing, until she saw a small light pulsating from the dirt. She cocked an eyebrow and bent over, placing her fingers on top of the light. It was warm. Her fingers started to push away the dirt, getting soil underneath her nails. The tips of her fingers felt a hard, rock-like object. She grasped it in with her nails and pulled it out of the dirt, straightening back up and examining the dirt covered crystal in her hand. It pulsed like a bird's heart, warm and fluttery in the palm of her hand. She smudged the dirt away from the light and brought it closer to her face. It was a bright green color, with hints of blue and gold. It glowed ominously, beautifully. Veya got an idea.

She stood and walked over to her bags she had thrown down without care. She dug through them and found some fine silk cloth. She ripped the cloth into a very thin string, and went back to digging in her packs. She pulled out some trash metal and bent a small piece into a ring shape. Her finger tips took a hold of the crystal, placing the metal piece on one of the ends. The ends of her fingers heated up to where she could melt the metal onto the crystal, making a small loop on top of it. She turned her head and grabbed the string she tore, then weaved the string in the loop and tied it nicely. She placed the newly-made necklace around her head and onto her collarbone. She looked it over and smiled.

_'I'm so crafty.' _She thought to herself. She stared at the crystal for a few minutes until a large hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder. She shrieked and jumped up, turning around in the air and pulling out a small pocket dagger.

Her face went apologetic as she realized who had grabbed her.

Tye'Jin looked at her and chuckled, pointing at the dagger she had yet to put away. Veya lowered and put it away quickly, embarrassed for being so skittish. Tye'Jin eyed her up and down slowly, him being so close now; the Elf could look at him more carefully.

Tye'Jin was much taller than her, and he wasn't as slouched over as normal Trolls. His skin was taut, showing his rippling muscles. His face had extreme features, but was all the more handsome. His hair spiked up all over his head; the spikes were a dark shade of blue, flooding down to a bright teal. His nose was long, and his ears were bent slightly at the ends. His face was decorated with tribal markings and battle scars, etched into his skin for life. The short tusks protruding from his lips had tight, gold bands at the bases; the rest was pure ivory, shining in the dim light that made it through the thick canopy. Veya felt her cheeks burn when she examined the next thing on his broad face.

The eyes on this beautifully rough creature…were unlike any other pair; dark red with flecks of brown and black. She hadn't realized she was blatantly staring and immediately turned away and laughed a little awkwardly. "I think I'm going to take a nap before we start off again." She began to walk toward the tent as Tye'Jin replied with: "Alright, sleep well Elfie."

OoOoO

Soft whistling filled the stagnant jungle air as Veya opened her eyes. Light cascaded through the thin tent, shining beautifully on her skin, but making her eyes squint in pain. She sat up slowly, rubbing at her tired eyes and yawning quietly.

Her eyes snapped open. '_How long had I slept?!'_

Her fingers ripped open the tent, her body jolting towards her bow and dagger lying next to the tree root she had sat on earlier. Bending over to pick the weapons up, she noticed the blue crystal hanging around her neck. Tucking the dagger into a pocket on her belt, along with strapping her bow to her back, she stood straight and fondled the glowing rock, admiring the neon light it gave off. The crystal pulsed slightly, making her elegant ears perk in curiosity.

Suddenly she recollected her train of thought. Whether it was closer to noon or night, she could not tell; the jungle always seemed dark and murky. Her eyes scanned the terrain around her, wondering where her new Troll companion had gone. As she looked back towards the ground, she dug in her packs for the small stone that held her gateway to Luna.

Her fingers worked around the small object, making it shine and give off a comforting aura. A portal began to open beside her, showing the Stormwind stables once again. Shoving the stone back into her bag, she poked her head inside the portal.

"Hello? Ma'am?" Veya yelled into the portal, since she could not step inside, only her pet was allowed. A female dwarf came trotting up to the portal. The small dwarf woman looked up at her and grinned, happy to give good news.

"Ya wolf is healing fine, she has bandages on that ye need to change every day, preferably every few hours. Ye can take her on ya journey once again traveler!" She beamed while finishing her heavily accented sentence.

"Thank you so much." Veya handed her a few coins as a tip for her selfless deed. After all, healing her pet wasn't necessary. She saw Luna walking gingerly towards the portal. Veya thanked her again and helped Luna through the portal.

'_How are you feeling?' _Veya questioned.

"_I have been better__. My legs still ache." _Luna's wispy voice faded into the Elf's mind, making her nose scrunch up at her words.

"_If you'd like, we could stay in one spot for a few days. The Troll and I set up a camp."_ Veya transmitted back to Luna while they walked toward the tent.

Veya was still wondering where Tye'Jin had gone, but she decided to pay no mind to it for now. Paws and boots padded lightly against the loose dirt, stopping at the tent set up near one of the many incredibly huge trees. Veya sat herself down on the soft mat, gesturing for Luna to sit as well in front of her. Luna did so, sitting on her haunches and panting while the Elf's hands began to glow a soft green.

Suddenly something dark swept above the camp. Eerie and silent, something hovered just above the tent. Veya and the wolf froze, listening intently as the air grew cold around them, quickly becoming stagnant as the birds stopped cooing in the trees. The flapping of wings could be heard coming down to the ground, followed by a loud 'THUD' as the creature landed. Veya peeked out of the small hole that was the only way out of the tent. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight in front of her…

A gigantic Proto Drake was sitting in the middle of the camp; its dark wings resembled iron forgery. It breathed light blue clouds, and its eyes burned in its skull as the drake scanned the surrounding area. It cawed and hopped across the ground as it made its way towards the tent, sniffing and raising its head in the air. Veya's mouth hung open when she noticed atop the drake sat a proud Blood Elf, Death Knight, obviously experienced and obviously deadly. His piercing eyes looked around him, seemingly finding nothing interesting; he slid off the drake's side. Grabbing the reigns, he walked stiffly to the large stump Veya had sat on a few hours before, dragging the stocky dragon behind him. As he sat down, his long ears drooped and he sighed.

The Elf held on tightly to Luna's fur, leaning on the large wolf for comfort. She stayed inside the tent and stared hard at the Blood Elf. He didn't seem too blood thirsty, maybe… maybe she could-

The fur she had been holding onto slid out of her fingers as Luna walked slowly towards the trespassing Blood Elf.

"Luna, no!" She whispered as silently as possible. Luna continued with her head close to the ground, claws digging into the dirt.

Soon the wolf came from behind the shadowy dragon, showing herself to the looming Death Knight. His delicate ears perked up and he narrowed his eyes at the black wolf standing before him.

"Hey dog. This your camp?" He spoke to her even though he knew she couldn't return the reply. Luna stood straight, showing her full height and walked calmly to him. She looked into his glowing eyes for a few seconds, and then laid her head on his knee.

"_Yes, my camp__." _

He jumped slightly at the light, but beautiful voice that suddenly entered his mind. He stared into the wolf's eyes while she stared into his right back.

"Well, you couldn't have built this by yourself. Where's your master?"

Luna's head perked up and panted as she turned towards the quaint tent. Before he could move, she set her large head on his knee once again.

"_I warn you. Do not hurt her, or I will hurt you, Blood Elf."_ A deep growl came from Luna's throat as she finished her silent sentence. He stared down at her with a questioning gaze, curious as to what, or _whom_, was in the tent. Patting her nose, he stood and took a few steps toward the tent. Luna followed close behind him, making soft growling noises as he crept near the cloth abode. His gaze met the wolf's one last time before gently touching the loose 'door' and pulling it back, creating a small crack to peek inside.

An arrow just barely poked him on his pointy Elf nose. With wide eyes, he took in the dazzling creature who was aiming a deadly arrow at his face. The Night Elf's fictional features shook him instantly. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her eyes, bright and glimmering, created perfect shadows on her cheek bones. Those small pink lips trembled and her ears were pressed back against her head.

"Move, and you're dead." Her eyes showed such malice, yet he was drawn to her. H

"I'm not a threat." His fingers clasped the hanging cloth and pulled it aside, crawling on his hands and knees towards her. She growled as he grew closer, but he stopped and sat crisscross in front of Veya.

"Hello fair lady." His white hair draped over his shoulders as he spoke in common. He flashed a dazzling smile. His ghostly voice startled her a bit, but she didn't lower her bow an inch.

"Hello?"

"Is that your dog?" He turned and pointed outside at the wolf sitting calmly.

"Yes… She's a wolf."

"How can she speak?" He leaned his elbows on his legs.

"…She can't." Veya quickly spat out.

"OH, yes she can. She came over, sat her big head on my leg and talked to me. Answer me lady, I've never heard a wolf speak." He spoke to her as if he had known her for a century. She glared at him before she opened her mouth.

"Well, I've trained her to transmit thoughts through touch. I'm the second hunter to do it, the first being my mother. You said she laid her 'big head' on you, so she spoke with thoughts."

"Can you do it too?" His eyes lit up and he resembled a child receiving a new toy, struck with awe.

"Only with animals I believe…" She eyed him carefully.

"You're lying aren't cha? C'mon, I won't bite." He pretended to bite the air, his white teeth making a 'click' sound. Veya tried not to smile.

"I've never tried with a humanoid." She spoke calmly but was enjoying this.

"Try it on me! It was so strange the first time the wolf did it." He exclaimed as he held out his hand to her. She cautiously lowered her bow and took it slowly, gasping at how cold it was.

"Oh, Sorry. Kind of risen from the dead not too long ago." He chuckled awkwardly, but stopped as he heard a faint voice in his head.

"_Cold!"_

He gasped and smiled. "I heard it! I could just barely hear your voice!" She smiled back and held his hand tighter, closing her eyes and focusing her words.

"_Can-_" A whisper was heard in his mind.

"_Me_?"

He paused and looked up to the Elf. Her eyes were open and looking at him.

"I could only hear the first and last part of your sentence." She sighed and let go of his hand.

"I suppose I'll have to work at it…" She crossed her legs and sat one elbow on her knee, placing her right cheek in the palm of her hand. Her gaze went back to him.

"You do realize I am a Night Elf and you are a Blood Elf, correct?"

He smiled at her words and returned with;

"Well we were all elves once, back in the day. I don't plan on hurting you; you seem too interesting to just kill on sight. Are you here alone?" Veya breathed in quietly and exhaled loudly.

"No, I'm not. At least I wasn't earlier. I had a Troll with me, but he disappeared before I awoke." A longing gaze was left in her eyes.

"A Troll? Do you know his name?"

"Of course I do. Tye'Jin is his name." She said.

The Death Knight's eyes widened and his mouth was agape.

"Tye'jin? _The _Tye'jin? With dark blue hair and long banded tusks?" His hands waved about the top of his head as he described Tye.

"Yes. Apparently you know him?" She acted calm, but her heart was pounding against her ribs.

"And you don't? He's Vol'jin's son, you loopy Elf. Don't you know anything about the Horde?" He exclaimed with a surprised expression on his face. Veya's mind was racing; of course she knew who Vol'jin was. Though, she had no idea he had a son. Her slender fingers clenched around a lock of her hair, toying with it nervously. A childhood habit she hadn't even tried to break.

"Night elf? What's your name?" The Blood elf stared at her with interest. She looked at him and pursed her lips.

"Veya Willowsong. What is yours?" Her face remained stern and distant.

"Athoniar Dusktreader, or that's what I've been told it is since I was risen. Nice to meet you!" The Blood elf held out his hand to her with a smile. She took it politely as he lifted himself to his feet and led her out of the tent. Luna waited outside next to the Proto Drake. The huge creature slept soundly in the middle of the camp, accompanied by a tall, spiky-haired Troll.

"Elfie?"

* * *

**Wooo, tell me what you think. :) **

**-Allie**


	3. The Past and Sudden Present

**Hey everyone. I left the last chapter kinda short and anticipated. So I'm not gonna talk a lot in this Author's note. Please review, favorite, blahh. I don't own anything that has to do with WoW. I hope you all are enjoying it so far, it's starting off slow but will pick up with the thrills. Woo!**

**-Allie**

* * *

Chapter 3-

The Past and Sudden Present

"Who dat be?"

Tye'jin pointed at the Blood elf next to Veya with a disgusted face. The air around them felt hot and tense, making Veya cringe when Tye'jin said her name once again.

"Veya, Why is he here? Whatchu doin' wit her?" His voice was becoming strained and agitated. The Blood elf looked to Veya and smiled, making her eyes widen as he spoke to Tye'Jin calmly.

'_Why is Tye'Jin being so protective?'_

"You don't have to worry about a thing _Tye'jin_." The way he said the Troll's name made Veya's expression darken and she took a few steps away from the Death knight, towards Tye'Jin and Luna. Their eyes met and Tye'Jin grabbed her arm, pulling her to his chest and putting his arm around her thin waist. Tye'jin began to pull out a dagger from his belt with his free hand. Her face flushed crimson.

"No, that is not needed. I mean no harm to you, or your lovely companion. I stumbled upon your camp by chance. You're lucky I'm an open-minded Blood elf, otherwise her throat could have been slit by the time you came back. It's not wise to leave a Night elf of yours around here, don'tcha think.. _Sir_?" Athoniar grinned as he finished his sentence. '_What had happened to the charming Elf she had met not ten minutes ago?'_ While pondering over his new personality, she glanced up at Tye'Jin's face. He seemed to be fuming with anger at the Death knight's words. She placed a hand on his chest, hoping he would be reminded she was there and would calm a bit. The thought of his standing in the Horde society was barely floating around in her mind. Tye'jin gripped her waist a little tighter, then sheathed his dagger and loosened his tense body.

"I guess ya right. We were headin' out soon anyway. Did ya want sumting', or were ya just hangin' around wit mah girl?" Tye's mouth curled into a small smile when the Blood elf's eyebrows knitted together in frustration. Veya looked up at him with huge eyes. '_His girl?!'_

"I was actually searching for a black hippogryph said to be flying aimlessly through the jungle. There's a reward for capturing it, since it's one of the few black hippogryphs to exist." He said with an added 'hmph'.

Veya's ears twitched.

"Yula.." Her voice was barely a whisper. Both of the males looked at her.

"What did you say, Veya?" Athoniar questioned.

"Did you say a black hippogryph?" She spoke fast and frantically.

"Yes, I did.." He said slowly.

"We need to find her!" Veya screamed up at Tye'Jin. He jumped slightly at her shrill voice so close next to him, but realized what she was talking about. His eyes met the Blood elf's.

"What have ya heard of da bird?" Tye'Jin could feel Veya's body tensing against his.

"Well.. I know quite a few people are after it.. there are posters in most of the towns in Northrend." He spoke softly as to not upset Veya too much. "I'm guessing it's yours, little lady?"

"Yes! She's the reason I'm stuck here. We must find her soon, what if someone kills her..." Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. Tye'jin frowned.

"Blood elf.. We need sumboday who already knows sumting about da bird. Care ta join us?" Tye'Jin said reluctantly.

The Death knight glanced from Tye'jin to Veya, and back to Tye.

"I think I would, actually." He flashed his gorgeous smile at Tye'jin, who just rolled his eyes and turned to Veya. He patted her head and whispered into her ear.

"Don'tcha worry Elf, we'll get'cha bird back. Promise." She lifted her eyes to his and nodded.

Tye'Jin let Veya go and watched her as she walked back to the tent.

Athoniar made a noise of disgust and turned to his drake, climbing onto its back and clicking his tongue. The beast sprang into the air, a savage noise ripping through its vocal chords as the wind from its wings rustled the trees. Veya stared up in awe as it glided gracefully through the air. She stood there for a moment, her vision becoming blurry from staring at the shifting clouds for more than a few seconds. Soft fur brushed against her fingers.

"Luna.." Veya's velvety voice trailed off while glancing down at her lean wolf. She scratched her behind one of her slender ears and looked up at the sky once again.

Large fingers slid along her shiny, lavender back. She jumped.

"Tye'Jin?"

"Yea?"

"What are you doing?"

"Not minding boundaries." Veya moved away from him and turned to face him.

"Where are you from?" He furrowed his brow at her.

"Well elf... I grew up in Sen'jin village wit my mother and four sisters. I was da only male, and da oldest in da house, meanin' I took care of everythin' along wit her. She was stern, but beautiful. So were her daughters." He snorted angrily. "My sisters were all around da same age, only one or two years apart, so I had to deal wit four teenage girls forever. Until my mother decided I could leave and 'make myself useful' as she said it." Veya listened quietly while they took a seat on the well-known tree root.

"First I went to Ogrimmar to meet my father." Her ears twitched and listened even more carefully. "I only met him once before that. I barely rememba his face, but his tusks were enormous! And he was so tall. Now I realize, I resemble my mother much more. Her eyes, and hair, and she easily fell in love. Before I left da house, she told me who he was and how they got togetha." He smiled thinking of a fond memory. Veya inhaled deeply.

"Dis was da first time I heard her speak so softly. But she started off with a laugh and 'Your fatha sure had a way wit words, dat devil. We met in a trainin' camp in da hellfire ramparts to fight off da demons invadin' da encampments. I was just startin' off as an adult, and he was just as young. He's now known as Vol'jin,' When I put da pieces of da puzzle togetha, I couldn't believe _the _Vol'jin was my father." Tye'jin smiled wide and continued on with what his mother had said;

"She laughed at mah reaction and went on wit her story. 'We became closer as I increased in ranks over da weeks. He looked at me more, and spoke to me with a smile. Dat rare smile kept me coming back, cause' I neva saw him give dat look to anyone else!' She made it very clear that it was not one-sided" Tye chuckled and Veya felt the warmth he must have felt. She smiled too. "I met my father and he treated me like he had been there my entire life. We talked and drank and laughed. He had to leave for a mission though to the Undercity the next day. I took off to the Outlands after we said our goodbyes."

"Wow." Veya whispered.

"Ya surprised about my bloodline pretty elf?" She glanced up at him and nodded.

"The death knight told me of your father. I'm very impressed. I do see him in you." She smiled and tapped one of his tusks.

"So what of him do ya see in me?" He flashed her a crooked, but attractive smile.

"Your tusks, obviously. And your nose, and cheekbones. Most definitely the strong, tall body of yours." She grinned at him, while he gave her a look of disgust.

"Aye, you been checkin' out my father!"

Veya burst into guffaws of beautiful laughter. Tears were forming in her eyes and she rolled off of the root clutching her sides so her ribs wouldn't bust out of her skin. She laughed like that for a minute or so, before she took a deep breath and giggled under the hand that covered her mouth, and said:

"Of course, who hasn't?"

He glared at her while she made a "pffft" sound before falling prey to the fitful laughter again. She stopped faster this time and patted his thick arm.

"Oh don't be like that, it was just a joke. All the young female elves adore the sketches of him in the textbooks. Everyone likes him." She flipped her hair in a sassy manner and sat in her spot once again.

"Now it be ya turn." She turned her head towards him and exhaled deeply.

"Neither of my parents were famous like yours. They were both druids that aided Tyrande, but they never wanted much of a reputation. They lived in Teldrassil their entire lives. I never wanted such a civil life. I wanted to get out, not be tied to nature as druids are, but bond with it. Like Luna, or Yula. I was trained in the ways of the hunter for the first fifty years of my life. Then once I was able, I left the dying world tree and searched for a pet suited for me. I came across Luna in Felwood. She was alone, laying in a small, cave-like structure with a bite wound on her hip. I noticed all the other tainted animals and knew I had to save her. I tended to her wounds with the finest herbs my mother had sent with me, until eventually she began to walk and hunt again. Though, she was never too far away from my camps. I saw her lurking around every night, sometimes coming up for left over meat. One day, I had to move on and search for new towns to help. She followed me all the way to Ashenvale, and stuck with me ever since. On our travels, she tended to wander off and hunt I presume. That's when we learned to communicate telepathically. OH, I learned how to do something today." Tye'Jin jumped at her outburst.

"What?"

Veya gestured for him to giver her his hand and mushed her eyelids closed. Tye felt a warm presence flowing into his fingers and up his arm, into his chest and then to the tips of his ears.

"_Hear me_?" His eyes shot wide open, then closed tightly to try to hear the voice again. "_Hey__! Can you hear my voice? Do I.._" The feathery voice trailed off. His hands began to sweat from holding her hand so tightly. "_Do I sound strange_?"

"_Yea, it be strange alright._" They both gasped and sat up on their elbows, gaping at each other.

"How'd ya do that?" He yelled at Veya excitedly.

"I tried it out earlier and I was hoping it'd work on you! You could really hear me?" Her tiny white teeth shined just behind her lips.

"Oh yea, I could. It was weird, it didn't sound like ya.. it felt like ya."

"That's how it is with Luna. It's gorgeous isn't it?" She was beaming.

"So how often can ya do dat?"

"As much as I like. But I'm sure for now I'd have to touch you, since it's barely clearly heard without strong contact."

"I see." He nodded slowly.

"You are one special Elf, Veya..." With a hand extended toward her cheek, he leaned forward, getting closer and closer to her face.

Suddenly, a crashing BOOM shook the ground and the tent, ceasing his actions. The earth shook every few seconds, almost like... monstrous footsteps.


End file.
